


Final Orders

by fabricdragon



Series: An Old Family Hobby [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: Bond comes back to MI6 and is given one final mission-  it's suicide for any Ordinary agent...but Bond isn't Ordinary, anymore(A sequel to  "it's Sadness or Euphoria")





	Final Orders

Bond reported in to MI6. He had never gotten used to the new offices, and now he supposed he never would. He walked slowly past the handful of people who looked familiar–the rest? _They were the kids... new, or… really new._

“Hullo, Moneypenny.” She was head down over a computer as he walked up. _She really was beautiful, with her warm coloring, but–more importantly–she could be trusted and she wasn’t afraid to stand up to me._

“Bond?” She looked up, with her ever present smile–and stopped. Her eyes widened and Bond began to wonder what was wrong. “James?” she whispered.

“Uh… yes? Eve? What’s wrong?”

“You… Wow, you look fantastic!” She sat back and blew out a breath. “I was all braced for seeing you look like death warmed over and… you really look great!”

 _It must be a LOT more obvious than I thought_. “Thank you, Eve; it’s very kind of you to say so!” He put on his usual rakish smile. “Rest, relaxation, and a pretty coed must be good for me. Also, while in quarantine I was forced to endure ruthless experimentation with a skin care regimen–apparently, she wants to go into cosmetology.”

“Tell her I want a bottle,” Eve said reverently and then looked down at the computer. “Let me show you in.”

Bond still couldn’t quite manage to call Mallory ‘M’ in his mind, even if he managed in public, but there the man was, sitting behind her desk.

“M,” Bond nodded. “Reporting for debrief, as requested…”

“I really want you to report in to medical and get a full work up,” Mallory sighed, “but unfortunately… we… have…” he trailed off as he looked up.

“I despise medical,” Bond said calmly. “We have a what?”

Mallory blinked at him a few times and shook it off. “We have a situation, and I need you in the field yesterday.”

“I was on this assignment prior to retiring, M. As you very well know, I haven’t been at my best–”

“Every able-bodied Double-O currently available is on another mission, Bond, and we just lost Double-O Four to the one I need you to take over.” He looked tired. “I do know what I’m asking Bond, but there really isn’t anyone else.”

Bond sighed, “Get me the brief. I’ll go down to Q branch and get kitted out, but… Mallory… I came in to debrief and hand in my retirement: if I survive this, I’m gone.”

“I understand, Bond,” he nodded, “and thank you.”

Bond slowly made his way down to the Quartermaster’s branch. If he’d been in the shape he was at the beginning of the last mission, anything that took out Four would make short work of him–but he wasn’t. _I’m in my prime again–more than…_

 _One more mission,_ he smiled. _At least I can give them that._

And then his smile faltered and he had to shore it up because Q was there. He was standing over a table full of parts and his hair was doing that all-over thing it did, and _that cardigan was even worse than the last one!_

“Quartermaster.” Bond walked up, trying to stay calm in the face of the organized chaos that was Q branch.

“I expected you to have more sense than to let M talk you into this, Bond,” Q said without looking up. “It would be suicide for a fit agent.”

“I make a hobby of resurrection, Q,”– _more than a hobby, lately_ –“I’ll manage.” He could see the pained look on Q’s face–thinking he was sending him in to certain death–so he tried to cheer him a bit. “Maybe I can bring back some equipment for once.”

Q straightened up, still looking away from him and his back stiffened. “You will return all of my equipment, Bond, and yourself, to me–personally: that’s an order.”

Bond recoiled back. _He sounded so hurt, like it was so… important to him?_ “I didn’t know it upset you that much.”

“Yes, well… you never bothered to pay attention, did you? Alive and in one piece, Bond.” Q shook his head. “R has your kit.”

Q walked off to his office before Bond could see him break down. _He’d almost died on what was supposed to be a simple mission in America. This? Sending him on this was murder._


End file.
